NatsumexTsubasa
by KittyChocolateAnime
Summary: I know, I know, I'm a freak for writing this. But if you like shounenai and GA read it. If not, don't. Simple as that. And people think that Ruka and Natsume are a better pairing....well, you guys suck. R&R. Shounenai. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I really can't think of one, so "TsubasaxNatsume"

Summary: Can't think of one either so 'just read the story if you like shounen-ai with Natsume and Tsubasa that's it.

Rating: Dunno…..um….just read the story if you like shounen-ai with Tsubasa and Natsume.

Pairing: Tsubasa x Natsume

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters…….cries quietly in corner

Yes, I am aware that I am a freak, so just send me flames if you want to………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That idiot.' thought Nastume as he reread the note. He thinks he can tell me what to do just because I love him? Yes, he can. He sighed and stood up. Even though it was in the middle of class, Narumi didn't do anything. Ruka was getting up too, but Natsume pushed him back down and shook his head. Ruka obediently nodded and stayed.

The only thing that could be heard throughout the halls of the elementary was the sound of running footsteps. He really wasn't in a hurry, but his feet told him to run as fast as he could. He did. He was running to the Northern Forest. Someone ( it's soooo obvious who) was waiting for him there under a special tree.

'Wow, didn't think you'd come.' Tsubasa said getting up from under their tree.

'What did you want? You said it was urgent." panted Natsume, supporting himself with a tree trunk.

'Well, I guess I just wanted to see you. Besides, I haven't seen you in a week.' smiled the sempai.

Natsume glared at him. Unfortunately for him, Tsubasa was used and immune to it, and just pecked him on the cheek.

'Well, you made me come all the way here…..what now?'Natsume asked subconsciously looking around.

Tsubasa saw carelessly done bandages on Natsumes arms.

'When and where did you get those?' asked Tsubasa.

'During this weeks mission, why?'Natsume replied, trying to hide them behind his back. He really didn't want Tsubasa to start worrying over this thing now.

'Sit down.'

Natsume hesitated.

'I said sit down.'

Natsume knew that tone of voice. He obediently did as the sempai told him.

'I don't know why you don't tell me when you get wounded or hurt, but you really should.' He said as he fixed the bandages.

Natsume looked down. He hated this, making someone worry. Even if Tsubasa said that he should tell him these things, he couldn't. Why would someone want to worry about someone?

'There, done' he said tying the last knot.

Natsume looked at them. How did he do that? They were so neat compared to how he did them before.

Just then, Natsume noticed that he was on Tsubasa's lap.

The senpai grinned.

Natsume tried to get off, but it was too late, Tsubasa's arms were around his waist and they were pulling him down.

'Tsubasa!' Natsume blushed.

'What?' he replied innocently, pulling him closer.

'Tsubasa, let go!' Natsume almost yelled, while getting redder by the second.

'Why?' replied the sempai cockily.

'B-be-cause….u-um…uh….' Natsume knew he had lost.

'Exactly' Tsubasa finished. 'Besides, you look like you haven't slept in days.'

_'Is he psychic or something?'_ Natsume thought, as he stared at his love curiously.

'Here, you can sleep on my lap.' Tsubasa whispered into the smaller boy's ear, while petting him on the head.

Natsume stared at him for a moment and blinked. Tsubasa still had the same grin he had on before. He defeatedly lay his head on the sempai's lap.

'What? No fighting or arguing?' Tsubasa teased.

Then, the weirdest thing happened: Natsume smiled.

So Tsubasa was still in awe when Natsume leaned upwards and kissed him. Well, it was actually more of a really long peck on the lips.

When they broke apart, Tsubasa was still in awe.

'Y-you-bu-we-' He stuttered. Then, he just smiled.

'Well, I'm going to sleep, 'night.' Natsume yawned as if nothing had happened.

'Fine, So am I.'

Natsume fell asleep almost instantly. But Tsubasa didn't. He wanted to see Natsume's sleeping face.

_'He looks so innocent, like he hasn't gone through hell.'_ He thought as he petted and stroked the boy. _'He's so cute when he's asleep.'_

He realized that he really was getting sleepy, so he pulled down his beanie and drifted off.

By the time he woke up, it was getting dark and Natsume was still asleep.

_'Oh, well'_ He thought and carefully got out from under the younger boy and put him on his back (piggy-back style).

He decided to let him keep sleeping in his room, since it was nearer. On their way there, students stared at them. I mean, what was there not to stare at? Natsume Huyuuga, the Kuro Neko of the Dangerous Abilities Class was asleep, on Tsubasa, the drop out from the Special Abilities, back.

Tsubasa, however, didn't mind them. He just walked through as if it was normal that Natsume Huyuuga, the Kuro Neko of the Dangerous Abilities Class was asleep, on his back.

When they got there, he couldn't reach his pocket because he was holding Natsume up. So he reached into Natsume's pocket and found the spare key he had given him (not gonna tell why…).

He didn't bother turning on the lights, because the moon was shining brightly through the open window.

He gently laid Natsume on his bed and walked over to the wardrobe. He pulled out the pair of pajama's that Natsume had left there (again, not telling why…), and his own pair.

He slipped in to his, and carefully undressed Natsume (squeal) to put the fresh pair on.

'Pervert.' It was Natsume, apparently awake.

'Oh please, I've seen you naked lots of times.'(squeal) Tsubasa said seductively, leaning forward towards Natsume.

'Wait' said Natsume, putting his finger right on Tsubasa's lips. 'I'm going to take a shower first'

With that, Natsume got up and headed for the bathroom.

Tsubasa sighed.

When Natsume came out, he was just in a towel.

'You've gotten thinner.' Tsubasa noticed as Natsume dried his hair with a towel. 'You're not eating enough.'

Natsume looked down. He was right, you could count every rib.

A fist slammed on the side table. Natsume flinched.

'Are you trying to starve yourself?!'

'A mission'

Tsubasa looked up. 'What?'

'The reason you, or anyone else hasn't seen me for a week is because of a mission.'

Tsubasa mentally kicked himself.

'They caught me and locked me up. I got out, but while I was in the cell, I didn't eat anything.'

'I'm sorry, Natsume, I didn't know that-'

'It's okay' Natsume smiled.

'Well, I think it's about time we went to bed.' Tsubasa yawned walking back towards the bed.

'I'm going to sleep again?'

'Well, you could, or I could keep you up ALL night long, like last week.' Tsubasa replied grinning.

'Okay! Time to go to sleep!' Natsume said joining Tsubasaon the bed.

He pulled the covers over both of them and went to sleep.

Natsume, however stayed up for a few more seconds to say one thing.

'Aishiteru, sempai.'

* * *

I'm not sure whether I'm gonna continue it or not…..it will depend on your reviews……hehehehe…….NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!

So……rate and review….PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Chapter two!!!!

Natsume, out of habit, woke up at 5 the next day. He wriggled out from under the still sleeping Tsubasa and made his way towards the bathroom.

He looked at the mirror. He wiped the sleep out his eyes and splashed his face with cold water.

He closed the door and started to take his top off (squeal). Then, he started on his pants (squeal). As soon as they were off, he realized that he hadn't locked the door.

He was making his (naked) way towards the door when…….Tsubasa came in (squeal).

For a moment, they were just standing there, staring at each other. And when Natsume finally realized what was happening, he grabbed a towel and for still staring, burnt Tsubasa's hair.

'Tsubasa!!!!! GET OUT!!!' He screamed, blushing more and more by the second.

He pushed him out and locked the door. Then, he took deep breaths, and drew himself a bath.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was snickering at the look on Natsume's face when he opened the door. That cute little blushing face was just ADORABLE.

Natsume was subconsciously turning himself into a prune by staring into space and thinking about what just happened, which made him blush even more.

Finally, he came out. He found Tsubasa on the bed, reading something. Just then, he remembered that it was a Saturday, which meant that there was no school. And that meant that Tsubasa would want to go somewhere.

He went over to the wardrobe and searched for the clothes that he had left there. He found a pair of skinny jeans (sorry, but I love skinny jeans) and a shirt. Over which, he wore a gray, hooded sweater. Tsubasa looked at him.

'Where are you going?' he asked lazily.

'What? You don't want to go out or something?' Natsume asked, surprised.

'Actually, I really just want to stay here with you'

Natsume blushed.

'Well, I'm going out.' Natsume said walking towards the door.

'Wait!' Tsubasa stood up, 'I'll go with you.'

Natsume smiled. Exactly what he thought he would do.

'Okay, go take a shower. I'll wait.'

Tsubasa almost ran towards the bathroom. And came back in a minute and got dressed. In just five minutes, he was standing next to Natsume, showered, dressed and ready to go.

'Okay, let's go!' He grinned.

He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a shirt over a sweater (in truth, I hate khaki, but whatever).

Tsubasa put his around Natsume's and pulled him closer. Natsume jerked away and hissed at him.

When they got there, it was almost lunchtime, and they hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. They decided to have brunch instead (brunch!).

They found a waffle (waffles!) place. It was pretty full, but they found a table for the two of them.

They called over a waitress.

'So, what will it be?' she said smiling at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa placed his, and Natsume's orders while inconspicuously flirting with the waitress. The waitress noticed, of course. But so did Natsume, and he death-glared her. She noticed this too, and backed off.

After she went away, Natsume glared at Tsubasa, which was useless.

When the waitress came back to give them their food, Tsubasa flirted with her yet again.

Natsume had had enough. He got up and went out.

Tsubasa noticed and stopped flirting. He paid the bill and ran after Natsume.

Natsume had gotten far, considering that he was walking.

As Tsubasa ran after him, he called him, but Natsume pretended not to hear and kept walking.

He was so caught up in trying to lose Tsubasa that he didn't notice that the alley he went into was a dead end.

'Natsume, c'mon, I was just kidding around-'

'This isn't the first time you know.'

'Wha-'

'Every time we go out, you flirt with girls around us. And two nights ago, when I got back from that mission, I was looking for you. I found you with Misaki, so I didn't bother you.'

You could tell from his voice that he was holding back tears.

'I'm sorry, Natsu-'

'Am I not good enough or something?!' He almost screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tsubasa looked down, and walked over to Natsume. Then, he hugged him.

'I'm sorry, Natsume. I swear I won't do those things to you again.' He whispered.

'No.' Natsume looked up. 'I don't want you to do something that you don't want to because of me. Just don't let me see it next time.' Then he smiled.

'Okay, Natsume, whatever you say…'

Then,they walked off to a pancake (not as good as waffles, but it will do) place and ordered a meal that was fit for 4 people.

OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R!!!!!!


	3. The Kitten

Chapter 3!!!!!

This one actually has a title!

Chapter 3: The Kitten

The next day was Sunday and there still wasn't any school.

Nastume had slept in his room last night but he was sure that Tsubasa was watching him or something. And he was right. He was on the tree that was outside his window.

Natsume found him there, the next morning. And on his lap, was a tiny black kitten which was asleep.

'Oi, Tsubasa, wake up' Natsume said as he kicked the sleeping senpai's foot.

Tsubasa opened one eye and was about to get up, when Natsume stopped him.

'Wait, don't get up yet.' Natsume said, picking up the cat, which woke it up. It yawned and stretched on Natsume.

'Hey, that's cute. Is it yours?' Tsubasa grinned, noticing the cat in Natsume's arms.

'Hell no. I found it asleep, on your lap.' He answered, cradling it in his arms.

'Well, we can't leave it here, can we?' Tsubasa said, climbing into Natsume's room's window.

'I guess...' He said, following him inside (yes, they DO know that there is a door).

Natsume's room had a fully stocked kitchen (though he never used it). There, they found some milk which they fed the kitten with, using a baby bottle (which they found in one of the cupboards).

The kitten had piercing green eyes and was about a month old. Natsume found a red ribbon inside on of the drawers and tied it around its neck. Then, he found a ball of yarn, and gave it to the kitten to play with.

They hadn't had breakfast, so Tsubasa started cooking something up in the kitchen. It wasn't the best cooking in the world, but it didn't kill him, which was good.

'I wonder what we'll do with it.' Natsume said, as the kitten tried to bite his finger. This was cute, because it didn't have any teeth.

'What do you mean "What will we do with it"? We're going to keep it, of course!' Tsubasa said, flipping the bacon with pan (I wish I could do that…).

'I can't keep it! I have a reputation!'

Tsubasa snickered.

'What? I do! Do you know what would happen if people saw Natsume Hyuuga with a kitten?!' He almost screamed, getting up (the kitten was on the coffee table, in the living room).

'But you wanna keep it don't you?' Tsubasa grinned, putting the bacon on their plates.

Natsume thought for a moment.

'Yes, I do.' He said simply. 'But girls will see me with it, and they'll think I'm greater that I already am, and I really don't need more girls in the Natsume Hyuuga fanclub. Guys will see me, and think I'm gay!'

'Natsume, you are gay.'

Natsume froze.

_'Oh yeah…'_ he thought. 'Well, I'm not that kind of gay. I'm gay in the sense that I'm in love with a guy. Not in the sense that I want to be a girl.'

'But Natsume, when whenever we're playing roleplaying games, you-'

'SHUT UP!' Natsume sad, putting his hands on Tsubasa's mouth.

Tsubasa pulled off Natsume's hands. 'Well then, I'll keep it. But you have top come over to play with it, okay?'

Natsume calmed down. 'But why do I have to play with it?'

Tsubasa smiled and pointed at Natsume's feet.

The kitten had jumped off the table (wow) and followed Natsume. It was now trying to bite his shoe, which was cute. Natsume picked it up, and it purred. Then, it curled up in his hands and started sucking on his thumb.

'I think it think you're its mommy, Natsume.' Tsubasa grinned, petting it with a finger.

Natsume shot him a glare (useless).

'_It is cute though….'_

After breakfast, Tsubasa put it in a basket lined with cloth and left for his dorm.

Natsume sighed and realized that he missed the kitten.

After a few seconds, Tsubasa came back, with the kitten. He said that it started crying as soon as they left Natsume's room, and stopped when he came in.

Natsume looked at the kitten, which was staring up at him with big, take-me-home eyes that no one could resist. Not even Natsume.

He ended up keeping it. That afternoon, he went to central town to buy things for the kitten. Everybody there was surprised to see Natsume Hyuuga in a pet shop. Natsume, however kept his cool, like always, and ignored everyone.

YAY!!!!!!! KCA-chan took a nap today, and typed this at 2 in the morning!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Note: KCA-chan will criticize back, if you complain about something that KCA-chan already warned you about. Like shounen-ai or yaoi. If you complain about that back, expect criticism from KCA-chan.


	4. Extra part 1

KCA-chan: Look! KCA-chan made Natsume-kun and Tsubasa-sempai come here!!!!!

Both: What the hell are we doing here?!

_KCA-__chan__ explains everything she has done since she started making this fan __fic_

Both: OHMIFRICKINGGOD!!!!!!

Natsume: Are you sick in the head or something?!

Tsubasa: (he's nicer) WHY, GOD, DID YOU EVER CREATE FANGIRLS?????!!!!!!

KCA-chan: KCA-chan KNEW Natsume-kun and Tsubasa-sempai would LOVE KCA-chan's idea!!!!!!!

Both: ………….kill me, now.

KCA-chan: Are you sure about that? As a fanfic. writer, KCA-chan can kill both of you whenever she wants! .

Both: Um…did we tell you how much we LOVE this fan fic.?

KCA-chan: No, but thank you! Anyway, KCA-chan has to kill you now!

Both: WHAT!????????

KCA-chan: Calm down, KCA-chan was kidding. God, can't you two take a joke? KCA-chan's going to write this fan fic. now, so don't you two go running off to a supplies closet and start making out, you can only do that in the fan fic.

Both: Why the hell would we do that? WE'RE STRAIGHT!!!!!!!!

KCA-chan: On with the fanfic.!!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

One day, Tsubasa searched "TsubasaxNatsume" online (I don't know WHY he did it, but he did….). He found a link to and clicked it. It opened to a story by a writer who went by the name "KittyChocolateAnime". He read it and barfed. He called Natsume and he came over. He read it too, and he barfed too. They quickly made an account and sent her a private massage. It read (Tsubasa wrote it):

_Dear KCA-__chan_

_We would just like to say, WE ARE STRAIGHT._

_We read your fan __fic__TsubasaxNatsume__, and we both found it disturbing._

_Yes, we do know what __yaoi__ and __shounen-ai__ is, b__ut we, the guys, are NOT ALL GAY_

_You g__irls may wish it, but we are mostly__ STRAIGHT._

_But please, do not stop writing. Please DO keep writing._

_Just not __yaoi__ or __shounen__ai__ fan __fic__between__Natsume__ and I._

_We read your other GA fan __fics__ and we found them nice._

_Please write STRAIGHT stories from now on. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tsubasa__Andou__ and __Natsume__Hyuuga_

The author of course, received this message, and she was absolutely ecstatic. This was because her computer was malfunctioning, and the words came out wrong:

_Dear KCA-__chan_

_We would just like to say,__We read your fan __fic__TsubasaxNatsume__, and we both found it nice._

_Please, do not stop writing. Please DO keep writing._

_You __girls wish it, but we are ALL GAY_

_We read your other __yaoi__ or __shounen__ai__ fan __fic__ and found them nice._

_Please write GAY stories from now on._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsubasa__Andou__ and __Natsume__Hyuuga_

The girl excitedly wrote them a message back:

_Dear both of you,_

_KCA-__chan__ is SUPER HAPPY that both of yo__u fee__l that way!_

_KCA-__chan__ will definitely do what you said!_

_KCA-__chan__ loves you!_

_KCA-chan._

The boys were confused, and checked the letter they had typed. Everything was right. So they shrugged their shoulders and replied. The letter was again mixed up and it ended up saying that they would go to where the author lived. The girl quickly replied:

_OMG!!!!_

_You guys are coming here?!_

_KCA-__chan__ is now SUPER ULTRA MEGA HAPPY!!!!!_

_KCA-__chan's__ house has a huge poster that says:_

_WELCOME TSUBASA AND NATSUME!!!!! _

_Love,_

_KCA-__chan_

The boys once again shrugged their shoulders and figured that they might have deleted a message that she sent them. They started packing and went to the author's house.

_When they got there…_

As the author said, the house had a huge, "WELCOME TSUBASA AND NATSUME!!!!!" poster. The house was dark gray and it looked creepy, like it came out of a scary movie. The windows were boarded up, and the door was all scratched, with splinters all over it. It looked like some crazy, psycho-maniac that escaped the asylum lived there (cough). When they tried to knock on the door, it just creaked open. They VERY CAUTIOUSLY walked inside and looked around. The inside, they decided, was WAY worse than the outside. Chocolate wrappers, milk bottles, balls of different colored yarn and spilled nail polish hid the floor from view. There were spray painted emo sayings all over the walls, and almost every step on the stairs that led to the second floor was broken. Aside from the things said earlier, the hundreds of cats roaming around and the unnatural morbidity of the place, it was pretty much normal. They were looking at the creepy paintings whose eyes you would SWEAR moved when they suddenly heard something they had heard many, MANY times before. A fangirl shriek.

"OHMIGOD!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the author they knew as "KCA-chan" shrieked.

"Um….hi, KCA-chan, we came, like you said…" Tsubasa said, wondering if he should run.

"YES YOU DID! YES YOU DID! YES YOU DID!" she screamed, running towards them. She had mid-waist, black hair that curled at the ends and big, black, pretty eyes that you wouldn't STAND looking at, directly. She was in skinny jeans, a gray, hooded sweater that was two sizes big for her, and black, high-cut Chucks that she had drawn on. She was a few inches taller than Natsume and way shorter than Tsubasa.

She hugged Tsubasa who hugged back, and was about to hug Natsume if he hadn't hit her on the forehead with a finger. She started crying hysterically.

"WAHHhhhHHHHhhhhhhHhhhhhHHHHhH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsubasa ran to her side and desperately tried to comfort her. Natsume was used to this because of Mikan, and was ignorant. Just then, they noticed a guy had come in. He was as tall as Tsubasa and he also had black hair. His eyes were dark brown, unlike KCA-chan, and he was wearing plaid pants and a shirt. He saw KCA-chan crying and immediately ran to her.

"Aw, stop crying, now, c'mon, shhh…" he whispered, petting her.

"NII-CHAaAaaaAAAAAAaaaaAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She wailed before finally stopped crying. Tsubasa produced a white hanky and wiped her tears away. She smiled.

"Ne, Tsubasa-sempai, can I keep the hanky?" she asked as he wiped her tears away.

"Okay, KCA-chan, you can." He said, smiling back. This girl was as unpredictable as….something unpredictable. He had enough of this stuff at home, with Mikan.

She turned to her "Nii-chan" and said "Nii-chan, look! They did come!!!" she beamed, pointing at Tsubasa and Natsume.

"That's right, Hime-chan, are you happy now?" he answered, getting up.

She got up and nodded vigorously.

"So Nii-chan can go back home now, okay?" he said, heading for the door.

"Okay! KCA-chan will call later!" sha said, waving.

After he left she turned back to the two.

"So, are you two hungry?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Well, I'm starving, got anything to eat around here?" Natsume yawned, looking around.

"Okay! KCA-chan will cook something up! You two wait in KCA-chan's room!!!"

"How do we get to the second floor?" Tsubasa asked, pointing at the stairs.

"The elevator, silly!" she said, pointing to a bright pink door that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

They went inside the elevator and found only two buttons: "Downstairs" and "Upstairs". They pressed "Upstairs" and within three seconds, they heard a bell and the door opened. They were glad to get out of the candy-ish elevator, but weren't too sure if they wanted to see the authors room after they saw what was downstairs.

They were glad to find that the room was neat. The walls were a light shade of gray while the floor was covered in black wood. There was no bed, just a REALLY oversized basket with hundreds of black and red blankets in it in the corner. A black desk and shelf covered a whole wall. The desk had a computer and a typewriter on it, and the shelf was divided into three parts. The first part had notebooks in it, the second part had story books and reference books, with a large TV in the middle of it, and the last part had manga. LOTS AND LOTS of MANGA. There was another black basket on the other corner. It wasn't as big as the one that served as a bed, but it was big, and filled with stuffed toys and cats. A gigantic door was next to it, and a sign said "CLOSET". In the middle of the room, there was a huge, black, irregular-shaped table with different things on it. Bean bags were scattered everywhere, and cats were too.

Just then, they heard a _ding_, and looked at the elevator. KCA-chan had arrived and she had changed her entire outfit. She was now wearing a puffy-skirted, princess-sleeved, light blue dress under a plain white apron, and for her hair was a black alice band. She was holding a tray of cookies and glasses of milk.

"KCA-chan made cookies!!!!" she said, walking towards them. She set them down on the black table, and clapped. Two of the cats that roaming the room helped each other drag one of the bean bags to KCA-chan. She petted them, and they purred. She noticed the boys were still standing, so she clapped two more times. Four cats helped each other drag bean bags to Tsubasa and Natsume. KCA-chan gestured for them to sit down.

"Here's the deal, KCA-chan, we're staying here for 2 nights, and we haven't found a hotel. And we're wondering if we could stay here until we leave." Tsubasa explained, picking a cookie from the tray.

"But I thought you came here to talk to me about your fan fic." she answered, beaming at them.

"Well, when we sent that first message, you said you would do what we told you to, so there's really no problem anymore." Natsume said, examining a cookie in his hand before finally popping it into his mouth.

KCA-chan beamed.

"Hey, who was that guy who came earlier?" Natsume asked, though his voice sounded completely uninterested.

"Oh! You mean Nii-chan? Nii-chan lives next door. See, KCA-chan and Nii-chan's Mama and Papa are working London. Nii-chan is 19 already, so he is taking care of KCA-chan! Mama and Papa still send money though. And they come here on holidays!" she said, her smile still not fading.

"Oh…okay." Tsubasa muttered, he wasn't sure, but that smile looked like a mask. He knew she was sad that her parents were far away, and she was smiling so as not to worry them.

KCA-chan looked at the clock on the wall and gasped.

"Oh, no! It's 5 pm already?! I have to get ready!!!" She said getting up. She looked really worried and really scared.

"Why?! What's happening!?" Natsume said, thinking it was an emergency.

KCA-chan looked at him and giggled.

"Oh, it's just that I'm going out with friends at six, and we're going to the mall. I can't leave you guys here, so you'll have to come."

Natsume sighed and sat back down again.

"But it's only 5. You need an HOUR to get ready?" Tsubasa said, stunned.

"Well, DUH." She replied, before skipping off into her closet/bathroom.

She came out 45 min. later. She was wearing a red, plaid, pleated mini skirt, and a black tank top. She had her Chucks on with knee-high, black and white, striped socks. And in her arms, was her gray, hooded sweater, and eyeliner.

Tsubasa and Natsume were given clothes saying that their clothes would never do.

Tsubasa had on a pair of brown, corduroy skinny jeans and a blue-ish green shirt with brown writing on it.

Natsume was in light brown cargo pant with a light blue sweater underneath a dark blue shirt.

They waited a few minutes, and then the door bell rang.

3

KCA-chan will leave you guys there. KCA-chan is tired d:

Anyway, some of these things aren't true.

KCA-chan does NOT live in a house described here, though KCA-chan wishes soooooo hard.

KCA-chan's parents are not in London, though they go there a lot.

KCA-chan's Nii-chan does not call her Hime-chan, or any other nicknames.

But some things are true.

KCA-chan DOES have a Nii-chan who is 3 years older than her.

KCA-chan changes her clothes….often.

KCA-chan's bedroom has emo sayings spray painted on them.

Other things are aaaaaaaaall made up.

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW OR ELSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
